Bittersweet Syndrome
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Dylan/Red Goth Pov  Las incontables marcas del delirio y la humillación se repiten el la oscuridad ¿Porque? El amor no siempre nos muestra su lado mas dulce


**Fandom:: **South Park  
><strong>Claim:: <strong>Red Goth/ Vamp  
><strong>Genero:: <strong>Angst,Romance  
><strong>Advertencias:: <strong>Como todo Angst tendrá cosas tristes (?)

El Fic está dividido en varios pedacitos, cada uno contando un suceso, Entre cada uno pueden incluso pasar días, lo digo para que no se confundan, ahí entenderán mientras lean xD . Serán los personajes un poco OOC, quedan advertidos

**Notas:: **Yo… ¡Yo debería estar terminando el Stolovan! D; -Muere- (?) Pero no pude evitar escribir esto cuando encontré la parejita entre los fics en ingles… Y como casi ni hay fics sobre los góticos ¡A intentarlo entonces! Me gusta escribir de parejas randoms xD /¿No se nota?/

¡Los góticos/Y Bradley (?)/ Necesitan más amor ! ò3o Y perdón por el intento de fic dramático, espero que no me quede muy emo D; estaba acostumbrada a la comedia random (?)

Pd:: La he re-subido muchas veces~ FF me odia ;_;-

* * *

><p>Podría relatar miles de poemas en estos momentos:: Expresar la belleza del silencio, las noches de paranoia de los mares y buscarle una lagrima a las sombras, mas ahora no puedo siquiera concentrarme en ninguna de estas labores ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, Todo era perfecto hasta la llegada de mis emociones, tomando el control de lo más profundo de mi alma, lo odio...<p>

¿Quien podría sentirse satisfecho actuando con locura? No mienten al decir que cuando uno se enamora pierde lucidez; Es una enfermedad cualquiera, la peor de todas ¿Quien no ha ganado riquezas y perdido todo al final?

Yo creí que podría lanzar la primera piedra, ahora soy la víctima y blanco de tiro.

Sería tan fácil si fuera cualquier persona, pero entre todos los seres humanos existentes, debía ser justamente _el_...

Las primeras veces que nuestras miradas chocaron fue por desprecio hace incontables lunas atrás, consecuencia de la rivalidad de ambos bandos:: Los góticos /Nosotros/ Y los vampiros...

A pesar de que la contienda siga en pie /Porque volvieron, en menos cantidad, pero volvieron/ Las cosas permaneces igual que antes de regresar:: No nos inmutamos ante su miserable presencia ¿Para qué? Solo les daríamos el gusto. Además, después de la reprimenda que le dimos a _Vlad_ cuando éramos infantes, calmo un poco sus ansias de expandir el género, a solo unos cuantos _elegidos._

¿Quienes son ellos, los "Vampiros"? Un grupo era formado por un montón de maricas:: Hijos de mamá con buenas calificaciones; llenos de sueños rotos en sus bolsillos, desesperaciones ante el futuro, problemas en casa o en la escuela. Sedando su inconformidad con fantasías inmaduras sobre vampiros y mierdas por el estilo.

Eran la imagen calcada del consumismo y el ejemplo más claro de las modas banales, imitando nuestras costumbres o las de algún que otro personaje ficticio ¿Por qué? Porque se ve genial

_Patético..._

El líder de su grupo no es más que un inmaduro de mierda, un narcisista que se cree sus mentiras de ser un ser sobrenatural con habilidades fuera de lo común ¡Ni siquiera sabe las diferentes clases de vampiros existentes o como comenzó el mito! Se llena la boca de elocuencias, sintiéndose superior al resto únicamente por usar ropa negra y tomar jugo de tomate... ¡ Maldición, Puto Mike!

Y aun así a pesar de aquello, a pesar de buscar incontables defectos y contras contra su persona, una vez más voy en camino hasta su "Escondite secreto", una morada abandonada que tomaron como propia, alejada del pueblo y su patética gente.

Ya no tengo dominio de mi mismo...

Doy una profunda calada a mi cigarro desde mi posición, sintiendo como el tibio humo comienza a internarse en mis pulmones; intoxicando poco a poco mi nula existencia ¿Importan acaso unos minutos de vida menos en el reloj?

No sinceramente, es la mejor respuesta que me da mi subconsciente, Ya no hay nada que ganar ni nada que perder en esta contienda a la cual llaman "vida" y solo de recordarlo me avergüenzo de mi mismo; El porqué a mis anteriores pensamientos se remarca en mi cabeza:: Vendí mi alma y estoy pagando ahora una condena sin tiempo definido ni caducidad; algo tan insignificante como un cigarrillo ya no tiene valor aparente para mi, incluso, ya ni siquiera cumple su cometido. Mi ansiedad permanece igual como hace unos minutos atrás, cuando aun siquiera lo había prendido.

Necesito un café con urgencia o cualquier sustancia ilícita para mí está bien...

-Buenas noches mi estimado- Interrumpen mis pensamientos una voz ajena, llena de sorna desde mi espalda. Sigue su camino paseándose y rodeándome como un animal a su presa- Que sorpresa el que hayas aceptado mi invitación...

-Solo cállate y terminemos con esto de una buena vez -Reclamo con una impotencia disimulada ante mi situación, Interrumpiendo un monologo preparado, probablemente.

Apago la colilla en una de las paredes desgastadas, para luego girar la cabeza con una expresión nula- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¡Oh!-Finge sorpresa, llevando una de sus manos a la boca- El que vengas a mi humilde escondite a pesar de estar ocupado, es un halago para mi, _per se_

Suelto un bufido culpa de la ira acumulada, al parecer esto le causa diversión ya que se ancla en mis caderas, eliminando nuestras distancias

-Sabes que en el fondo te gusta más de lo puedes admitir- Añade levantando con una mano mi mentón, dejando expuesto mi cuello para su deleite. No opongo resistencia alguna ante las mordidas y las posteriores caricias, me mantengo impertérrito como es la costumbre. Estoy muy cansado como para oponerme como las primeras veces, ya no...

Y una vez más, caigo de rodillas, aferrándome a su espalda por cada impacto, con cada herida provocada por sus sucios colmillos artificialmente afilados. Hirviendo mí sangre por la mezcolanza de sentimientos entre la ira y el placer provocado

¿Como llegue a esto? ¿Cuando fue que perdí mi orgullo? Ya no lo recuerdo, incluso mis memorias me han abandonado a mi suerte.

Sin poder detener mis actos soltaba quejidos, berreando como nunca antes me imagine capaz. Sonríe complacido, susurrando algo equivalente a un "Buen chico" a medida que continúa marcando mi cuerpo como su territorio; Como si me tratara de su mascota. No tengo derecho a demandar ante sus palabras, después de todo, yo soy el que deja que sucedan.

* * *

><p>Últimamente la situación se ha tornado compleja después de nuestros últimos "encuentros privados", siendo cada vez más difícil disimular mi delirio y desesperación. Camino a paso lento junto a mi grupo, Y como si fuera capricho del destino, logro denotar la presencia del azabache a la lejanía; en compañía de sus fieles camaradas.<p>

Sin siquiera quererlo, mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos como si acabase de entrar en un venenoso trance, se percata de aquello, pues me regala una de sus peculiares sonrisas donde exhibe sus perlados dientes afilados, su más grande orgullo.

Ignoro su presencia actuando indiferente, arqueando las cejas y sin siquiera titubear, arreglando mi cabello con la cabeza como si fuera un desprecio. En respuesta a mis actos toma por la cintura a una muchacha que camina a su lado, corre sus cabellos plateados del rostro y la besa descaradamente ante mis ojos.

_Hijo de puta..._

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, estamos abrazados sin tener pudor de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Me apoya en su pecho y más que por orgullo, no opongo resistencia alguna; estoy a su merced al perder todas mis fuerzas hace unos minutos atrás, llegando al punto de oscilar mis labios sin siquiera sentir frió al igual que mi cuerpo, Me duele la cabeza, he perdido mucha sangre...<p>

-¿Sabes? Iremos con mi grupo a ver _Amanecer._ Si quieres podríamos ir a verla antes; no me molesta fingir asombro con los chicos- Sigue comentando de la puta película como si fuera el evento más importante del año ¿Acaso no sabe que toda esa saga es mierda? ¡Por favor! Los vampiros no son haditas ni homosexuales sin expresión, El como "Vampiro" que es debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Lee mi silencio y me estrecha con más fuerza a su cuerpo, esta vez siendo precavido, como si fuera de cristal-No tienes porque estar aun celoso por lo del otro día, _per se_

No respondo, Cerrando mis ojos para ver si así puedo ignorarle, mas lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza es aquella palabra:: "_Per se". _Por más que intento acostumbrarme, no puedo, no pude y _nunca_ podre. Me enferma en todo sentido escucharle y para colmo la repite como un tic nervioso.

Antes de que pueda percatarme y sorprendiéndome en todos los sentidos comienza a cantar en mi oreja, con voz suave, como si me tratara de un infante.

No me di cuenta, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba mi lado, me había quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan con monotonía, incluso cuando estamos todos juntos. Es una rutina lapidaria mas no por nada utópica, debo agregar:: Escondidos en el último piso del nuevo departamento de Ethan; en uno de los pocos lugares donde nos quitamos las mascaras y nos volvemos seres humanos comunes y corrientes, sin etiquetas, como el resto de la gente. Disfrutando algo que no somos capaces de lograr en el exterior...<p>

- ¿Cuando llegara Henrietta?- Pregunto con mi cigarro en mano, arreglando mi cabello mientras me pierdo en el atardecer y su paleta de colores. Es difícil ocultar mi cansancio, sin embargo no imposible.

- En unos veinte minutos mas- Ethan en cambio da un sorbo de café un tanto inseguro, recatando el sabor y la consistencia de su bebida como si esto calmara su pánico- Su madre insistió en acompañarle, demorara...

- Hija de puta- No parece titubear en el comentario el más bajito de nosotros. Apoyamos en silencio su comentario con un "Hm" Parecen infinitos los segundos en silencio, un pacifico silencio

-Deberías acompañarle tu, después de todo es_ tu hijo_el que viene en camino-Añado al comentario anterior. Arruga el seño al oírme y antes de exclamar una respuesta se adelantan a su cometido::

-Ni siquiera sabe como cambiar un pañal y quieres que escoja un coche o una mierda de esas

Reímos, a pesar que para cualquiera seria una carcajada disimulada y poco notoria, fría tal vez; No somos muy buenos expresando lo que sentimos, pero después de todo _somos seres humanos:: _Reímos, lloramos y cagamos como cualquier otro.

_-_Tu no tienes derecho a opinar, sigues detrás de ese niño de tu curso ¿Brofloski se llamaba?- Nuevamente da un sorbo a su café evitando el tema de conversación sobre su futuro retoño.

Agradezco que no se sepa en absoluto nada de mi relación con Mike, pero incluso con esa ventaja, mis manos tiemblan disimuladamente-

-No les interesa...

Increíblemente con esas palabras y con el sonar del móvil de mi amigo se da por acabada la conversación para mi suerte; Nos conocemos desde niños como para comprender los mensajes entre líneas que entregamos /Especialmente los de Georgie, sabíamos las consecuencias de hacerle enojar y por lo mismo actuábamos siempre con precaución/ Al terminar la llamada suelta un suspiro y se dirige a nosotros.

-Voy a buscar a Henrietta chicos, ya regreso- Asentimos con la cabeza y le dejamos partir, a lo mejor necesiten un poco de tiempo a solas para platicar. Subirán a los minutos como si nada y la conversación se basara en quejas a su madre y de cómo trata de meterse en su vida.

El viento sopla con fuerza, presagiando acontecimientos y alertando mis sentidos. Cierro los ojos esperando que calme el dolor de mis ocultas heridas.

-¿Sabes lo que significa todo esto, Verdad?- Sorpresivamente Georgie es quien da el tema de conversación, dejándome en un hilo-Esta por acabar ...

-Lo se... - Los cambios vendrían... Especialmente ahora que venía un niño en camino; dejarían de lado el estilo y se transformarían en consumistas de mierda como cualquier adulto cualquiera.

No añade nada mas, al parecer también acabaría el tema como el anterior. Cada uno permanece en su mundo como para poder añadir algo más.

-Tomaremos caminos diferentes, incluso tu- Sin siquiera darme un vistazo añade al vació y la oscuridad de la noche- Vete preparando...

Por una extraña razón y aunque no quiera admitirlo... Sentí miedo de ese último comentario.

* * *

><p>-¡ Quítate la camisa, Dylan! ¡AHORA!<p>

-¡No tengo porque hacerlo!-Respondo con el mismo ímpetu que me entrega la azabache sin importarme el estar en su casa y sus reglas. Ella no debería estar haciendo semejante esfuerzo ¡Esta embarazada! aun así no parece importarle por la fuerza que jala de mis ropas, exigiendo una explicación, como si fuera mi madre-

-¡ Hazle caso, maldita sea!

La situación es confusa, incluso para mí. Mis tres compañeros observándome con recelo cual animal de circo, examinándome con el ceño fruncido y la indignación dibujada en sus caras. Pensar que todo comenzó con una estúpida pregunta:: "¿Porque andas tan abrigado?"

Al sacarme la bufanda a la fuerza notaron las primeras heridas en mi cuello, ahora exigen conocer el resto de mi cuerpo y mi estado actual, furiosos al no darles a conocer esto desde un principio.

Tal vez cuando fuéramos pequeños no les importaría en absoluto, no obstante ahora que han madurado y ven la vida desde una perspectiva más elocuente, se alarman.

A lo mejor es por la profundidad de las marcas...No he percatado que era peor de lo que esperaba. Siento vergüenza de mi mismo al ser tan patético, al no poder negarme desde un principio a los ataques masoquistas de Vamp ¡Ellos no deberían saber sobre esto! Esto no debería estar pasando.

Sus miradas me juzgan incluso más que sus palabras.

-Bien... -Me despojo de mis ropajes, tratando de verme seguro de mi opinión, dejando ver el camino de heridas por todo mí ser; De todos los tamaños, de todas las formas y grosores haciendo contraste con la claridad de mi piel. La única muchacha gira su cabeza ante el espectáculo notoriamente ofendida, en cambio Georgie y Ethan vuelven a lo suyo, como si no fuera tema de discusión.

Eso solo significaba una cosa

- Lárgate de mi casa- Suelta firme, sin siquiera cambiar su expresión de enfado, luchando por no titubear. En respuesta sigo sus órdenes, tomando mis pertenencias mientras me retiraba.

* * *

><p>No he vuelto a hablar con mi grupo desde esa discusión, si quiera he salido de las dependencias de mi cuarto por el hecho. Ni siquiera he respondido las molestas llamadas de Vamp ni sus melosos mensajes casi acosadores<p>

Soy cobarde, lo sé ¿Hay suficiente castigo con el que acabo de recibir? Nunca es suficiente, debo aprender mi lección, el destino no me dejara tranquilo hasta que pueda exprimirme lo más posible

No estoy dando lastima, pero si admito sentir compasión de mi mismo ¿A qué mierda he llegado? ¿A ser un puto emo con conductas suicidas? ¿Que falta, crearme un facebook y escribir ahí mis desgracias? ¿Llorar? ¿Cortarme?

No, por suerte aun no caigo tan bajo

Tocan la puerta, no creo que sea mi madre o alguien de la familia a lo que ignoro rotundamente.

-Dylan, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? - Antes de que pueda malinterpretar mi silencio me adelanto a abrir la puerta encontrándome de frente con el menor de los Biggle ¿Que mierda hace Bradley aquí? No creo que su hermana fuera capaz de llamarle, no, ese no es su estilo. Si quisiera hablar conmigo hubiera venido desde el principio.

Vino por cuenta propia, logro intuir finalmente. Pero ¿Porque? Sé que siempre tuvo deseos de integrase a nosotros, no obstante nunca llegamos a cruzar palabras ni nunca le salude al entrar a su casa o usar su habitación cuando nos quedábamos a dormir.

-¿Que quieres?- Gira la vista, sacando valor para hablar.

-¿Es verdad que dejaste a los chicos? Les... Les oí hablando de eso el otro día- Baja la cabeza avergonzado, admitiendo un secreto a voces; Siempre supimos que nos espiaba, no es una novedad. Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta. Si bien ellos fueron los que me dejaron, acepto la culpa- Deberías ir a disculparte, ellos te extrañan, lo se...

Yo también extraño a mi grupo, no tienes porque decírmelo

-Es culpa de mi hermana por ser tan impulsiva, es una tonta ¡Si quieres puedo ir y ayudarte con ellos! ¡Solo necesitas terapia y ayuda profesional! He buscado por Internet y ...

-No es necesario- Detengo sus palabras antes de que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión con promesas positivas dignas del Capitán América o cualquier prostituto superhéroe. Distinguiendo la frustración en su semblante, mordiendo sus labios con impotencia- Gracias...

Beso su frente y en consiguiente a los pocos segundos el rubor se expande por toda su cara. Tal vez sin esperarse aquel gesto... No sería capaz de darle más ilusiones, no...

Se merece alguien mejor, en vez de estar preocupándose por mi

* * *

><p>-¿Quien era el que salió de tu casa el martes?- Pregunta Vamp con cierto deje de celos en su voz, con dos cafés recién comprados en mano- Así es <em>per se,<em> Te he estado espiando al no responderme mis llamadas, no puedo dejar que mi presa favorita me deje por otro y...

-Era el hermano de Henrietta, no tienes porque preocuparte- Le quito mi bebida antes de que pueda chantajearme por ella y soltar alguna otra estupidez sobre los vampiros.

-¿Y tus amigos? ¿Acaso quieres volverte de los nuestros _per se_? Con gusto puedo presentártelos...

-No me interesa-Disfruto cada silaba de responderle, mientras doy un sorbo a mi taza, transportándome a otro lugar

Aun estaba en mi mente esos días de antaño, la visita sorpresa de hace unos días y los sueños que se veían quemados en las cenizas... Demasiado distantes

-¿Ocurre algo? - Besa mi mejilla descaradamente, haciéndome reaccionar de la realidad.

-No, Nada

Me dejo abrazar y mimar una vez más, sin oponer resistencia alguna; A sus constantes caricia, y sus canciones en mi oído , embobándome de la misma manera que las sirenas enamoraban a los marinos en las leyendas de antaño.

Lo perdí todo, culpa del puto "síndrome de Estocolmo" ¿No sería mala idea aprovechar lo poco que me queda?

* * *

><p>¡Gente! Con Tacos estamos haciendo un proyecto para hacer un foro de rol de SP ¿Alguien le gustaría unirse si lo hacemos? Esperamos que sí ;'D<p>

***Spacecraft**


End file.
